Predators Just Wanna Have Fun
by Fire Redhead
Summary: Garv and Fire Blood engage in a little spar to excite their females!


"**Sparring—Preds Just Wanna Have Fun"**

**By Leah Wood**

_The Predator home world…_

My heart pounded, my pupils dilated. I leaped upward, gaining momentum as I ascended a huge boulder overlooking the _Ri'Eska_ pool. In Predator language the name meant "gentle healing" for its tranquil aura. I'd visited the beautiful body of water many times in my life, but now it seemed the area was a little too at ease. The trees were quiet. Silence in a land so rich with living things only meant one thing: a hunter was on the prowl. I scanned the surrounding trees, both of my visions trying to coordinate an intelligible image. The task was not easy and if I strained too hard my head would throb for hours. My knees bent just slightly, ready to send me running.

Suddenly, before I could react, a blaze of hot color flashed in the corner of my left eye. I tried to move but I wasn't fast enough. A thunderous roar filled my ears as I was forcefully thrown backward, off the rock and into the water below. Somehow I managed to twist my body into a haphazard dive as the cool water enveloped me. Instinctually I pumped my arms, pulling my body to the air above. As I surfaced, taking a deep breath, I spun around, trying to find my assailant. Then something grabbed my butt and I kicked, squealing in surprise. Before I knew it a pair of strong thick arms snaked around my body and held me with crushing force.

"Garv you beast! What are you doing?" I laughed feeling sharp teeth brush at my neck.

His flexible mandibles smoothly stroked up and down the sides of my neck. _"What does it feel like I'm doing?"_

I smiled, letting him hold me. Apparently, he could touch bottom where I could not. "I thought we were training for the hunting lesson next week."

He turned me around to face him. _"I am!"_

"No you're not," I interjected as he hooked a claw on the edge of my breast garment. "You're just getting off task again!" I coyly smacked his hand, which he retracted.

"_What do you mean? Predators always play with their prey,"_ he clicked, ornerily trying to pull down my bottom garment with a dexterous mandible. I pursed my smiling lips, narrowed my eyes, and flicked his mandible away. He quickly tucked it back and rattled.

Gently he took my hand and guided it down his broad chest, _"You're telling me you'd rather train,"_ all at once my hand was down his loincloth, _"…than play with __**me**__?"_

Another smile brightened my face, though I tried to suppress it, "Well…no. But I wish you'd give me some kind of warning."

He moved forward until we were near the shore and set me down in the shallows, _"A Predator never gives his prey any warning…that's what makes him a Predator."_

"And you are most definitely that." I agreed stroking his solid body. Garv purred deeply as I leaned into him.

All at once the sharp snapping of sticks from down the shore caught both our attentions. Before either of us knew it a smaller-sized female Predator with delicate black stripes rushed out of the foliage and turned quickly to face whatever appeared to be chasing her. Garv stood at the ready, unsure what was going to come after the female. But he relaxed when he heard an all too familiar roar coming from the trees. I recognized it too. Just as the roar indicated Fire Blood leaped out of the trees in front of the smaller female, seeming a little exerted from running.

"_Ha! I've got you now Amerra!"_ he growled, stalking toward her.

She laughed a moment then said, _"Actually—__**we**__ have you."_

Suddenly, as if on cue, six other females leaped out of the trees behind Fire Blood with loud shrieks! Fire Blood turned, but it was no use. As one the six females tackled him, sending all of them plunging into the water with a mighty splash! I couldn't help it—I laughed aloud leaning into Garv so I didn't fall over. Garv clicked deeply with amusement. In no time Fire Blood surfaced with a snarl, his seven attackers wrapped around him.

"_**CHO'T!**__"_ the big Predator cursed. _"Where the HELL did you all come from?"_ he asked glancing at all the females around him.

A tall female with thin reddish brown stripes, dark leather garments and exceptionally long dreadlocks spoke up, _"It was Jet'rikna's plan."_

Fire Blood gave a startled rattle and glanced around, _"Alright, whose hand is that?"_

The females clicked with laughter, no one fessing up.

"_Looks like you're doomed my friend!"_ Garv shouted out to him.

Both Fire Blood and his cluster of females glanced over at us. The Second in Command gave a broad salute from his chest, _"It would seem that way! What are you and your lovely mate doing here? I thought you'd be practicing for the hunting lessons."_

"_We are!"_ Garv interjected.

Fire Blood snickered raising a spiked eye ridge, _"Uh huh. Looks to me like Little Fighter is doing a bit of "loincloth hunting" right now!"_

I then realized my hand was still down Garv's front and I blushed with embarrassment, retracting my hand, "FIRE BLOOD!"

He laughed, _"You found it yet?"_

Garv growled, _"Shut your face __**Hac'nikt!**__"_

At once the big Predator's back straightened again and he glanced at his females, _"HEY! Easy with __**those**__! I've only got two them you know!"_

They clicked with laughter.

"_So what are YOU doing here? I thought you were supposed to be conducting shuriken lessons."_ Garv asked, crossing his arms.

Fire Blood managed to free one of his arms from the mass of females and made a broad sweeping gesture. _"I did that hours ago! Then Amerra shows up wanting a little play time. So I do the only honorable thing—give her exactly what she wants. And THIS is what __**I **__get—an ambush!"_

I gazed over at the females. I could see Jet'rikna to Fire Blood's right and Amerra clinging to his back. The other females I had never been introduced to. Secretly I hoped to be formally introduced so I could get to know them and perhaps attain more friends other than Fire Blood and Jet'rikna.

Just then Jet'rikna made a harsh rasping sound and like magic the six other females detached from Fire Blood. Giving them all a good stare as they waded back to shore Jet'rikna returned her attention to Fire Blood, wrapping her long arms around his neck. It appeared she wanted him to herself. Being the dominant female she could have such privileges.

I leaned over to Garv, "Do you know all of Fire Blood's mates?"

He smirked and nodded, _"Of course."_

Since Garv wasn't accustomed to color identifications I pointed, "Who is that female —the largest one with the pretty teal green spots?"

Garv thought a moment but soon noticed where I was pointing, _"Ah. That's Shiva. She's Jet'rikna's sister and second after Jet'rikna. Probably one of the more aggressive females in that bunch."_ He continued, _"The one off to the right with the very long dreadlocks and stripes is Kieatta. She's the oldest of all his mates. The one over there with the skull chain and large blotches is Ri'etta. She's one of the Elder's daughters and probably one of the best huntresses in the clan._"

I remember seeing Rea'ta before when we first returned from the Earth hunt where Hunter was killed. Her highly unusual skin pattern was large reddish brown blotches that nearly blotted out her lighter base colors. Not a common skin pattern for Predators but it was very beautiful.

My mate continued, _"The pregnant female there with the shorter dreadlocks and darker flesh is Saorirse. She comes from a different clan but opted to live in ours because she fell for Fire Blood. Then there's Ebele with the __**kainde amedha**__ armor on her chest, probably one of the more reckless females of the clan—likes to hunt __**kainde amedha**__ just for fun—and __**me**__." _

I stared at him, "YOU?"

He nodded, _"She treats me about how Fire Blood treats you—except worse."_

"Oh…" my voice trailed off.

A lighter expression came over his face, _"And the smallest one there with the little stripes is Amerra. She's the youngest of Fire Blood's mates. Also the most gentle of that whole group. She was completely infatuated with Fire Blood from the start."_

I noticed his tone seemed almost empathetic. "Why do you describe her that way?"

"_Well Amerra is small for a female so she gets thrown around a lot by the others. She's had to fight for everything and she's the lowest ranking of Fire Blood's mates. When Fire Blood first took her as one of his mates Jet'rikna very grudgingly accepted her."_

"Jet'rikna didn't like her then?" I inquired.

Garv nodded, _"Jet'rikna didn't hate Amerra enough to kill her and Fire Blood liked Amerra too much for Jet'rikna to reject her. She just didn't think Amerra was worthy enough. Jet'rikna can be a very cruel female and she did everything in her power to make it Hell for Amerra to have a chance at mating with Fire Blood."_

"What did she do to her?"

"_Mostly she'd intervene if Fire Blood and Amerra were going to couple, demanding her own pleasure before Amerra—making sure Fire Blood and Amerra never were alone together. Things like that."_

I blinked. Amerra seemed to have a rough life—similar to mine. I knew what it was like to be at the bottom of the ranking scale. "So what happened? Did Amerra stand up to her?"

"_Yes—that scar across her neck was what she got from Jet'rikna as a result. But—Jet'rikna backed off after that."_

"Why didn't Fire Blood stand up for her?" I asked.

"_He did. Many times. But Jet'rikna outranks him and he could only do so much. Fire Blood takes very good care of Amerra. He's the most protective of her and won't let anyone leave her out if he can help it."_

A smile came to my face. "That's good. Can I meet her?"

My mate seemed to smile a bit, _"I believe so. Come with me."_ Slowly, Garv led me over to the group of females until we came close to Amerra who was resting in the sun on a flat boulder. She sat up when we approached. It was then I noted her eyes which were as dark green as some of the foliage with an explosion of light green flecks from the center of her black pupils. They were beautiful eyes.

She rattled softly, lowering her eyes almost shyly at Garv, _"Garv."_

Garv rapped his chest gently in greeting, _"Amerra."_

The black striped female looked at him for a moment and then at me, _"You are Little Fighter—the huntress Jet'rikna trained."_

"Yes. I am Little Fighter." I replied.

She eyed me a second_, "I never would have guessed you could have slain the creature of the Hive." _

I was about to speak when Fire Blood and Jet'rikna came out of the water. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.

"_Well what DO you want then?"_ Fire Blood asked exasperatedly.

Jet'rikna confidently strutted over to another flat rock next to Amerra and stretched her long body along it for a sun-bathe. She didn't respond. Fire Blood stood next to her prone form and rattled in befuddlement. After a moment Jet'rikna made a hollow chirping trill and before I knew it all the females were surrounding us.

She sat up and looked at Fire Blood, _"I wish to be entertained."_

Fire Blood arched a brow ridge as he glanced around. With a quick shrug he automatically reached for his belt.

"_No. Not __**that kind**__ of entertainment."_ Jet'rikna reprimanded.

The big spotted male squinted in confusion, _"I only know so many forms of entertainment Jet'rikna."_

Jet'rikna smiled smugly and glanced around. After a moment her yellow eyes fell on Garv, _"I want you and Garv to have a sparring match for us. Right here, right now."_

The females seemed to all utter rattles and trills of excitement at the idea. I was nearly aghast.

"You want our mates to _**fight**_?" I asked in disbelief.

The dominant female tilted her head confidently, _"Yes. I don't think I've ever witnessed these two in a serious sparring match before." _

Garv and Fire Blood eyed each other a moment.

"But _why_ do you want that?_"_ I inquired.

Jet'rikna crossed her legs and stared at the males with a seductive purr, _"It would arouse me __**greatly**__ if they did—I believe it would arouse ALL of us if they did. Wouldn't it my sisters?"_

The females rattled their approval.

Then her eyes fell on me again, _"Would it arouse you as well Little Fighter__?"_

I didn't know what to say! I'd never been presented with such a choice. Sure I'd seen Garv spar with other Predators and even partake in serious life or death battles, but I'd never actually seen Garv take on Fire Blood—although he'd come close whenever the lecherous Second in Command made a pass at me. All eyes seemed to be on me.

"A no weapons spar?" I asked.

Jet'rikna slit her eyes in an amorous way at her mate, _"Absolutely. A hand to hand combat spar, no weapons, no death—just flesh, instinct, and cunning."_

Fire Blood was already shaking with anticipation at every sensuous word Jet'rikna uttered. I looked at Garv who didn't seem worried. In fact he was smiling about it too. His confidence seemed to boost mine and overshadow my uncertainty.

"I—I guess it would. Yes."

The huge Second in Command pointed at Garv, _"You heard the females Garv! Get over there! They wish to be aroused!"_

Eagerly the entire group of females chose a spectator spot on the rocks around the water and I chose one near Amerra. I hoped I hadn't made a big mistake.

Jet'rikna called out the rules, _"A clean spar match. No weapons. No permanent maiming blows. No leaving our sight. Whoever can be knocked out or pinned for a count is the winner."_ She purred, _"But I guarantee both of you will get a winner's reward after this."_

Fire Blood and Garv strode to the water's edge seeming to size each other up and assess the other. It was clear Fire Blood had the size and strength advantage, but Garv had the agility and skill on his side. In any case it promised to be a memorable fight.

Garv swaggered confidently to the water's edge, never breaking eye contact with Fire Blood, _"I wonder how aroused your females will be when I smash that ugly face of yours into the dirt?"_

Fire Blood slit his red and yellow eyes, _"Not as aroused as Little Fighter will get when I knock your mandibles into the back of your skull."_

Slowly, they crouched, spreading their arms wide and began to circle one another. Garv hissed, Fire Blood growled. We all watched, waiting for the Clan's leading titans to clash. Suddenly with a thunderous roar they leaped at each other, mandibles flared wide! They locked hands, pitting their strengths in a wrestle. Very quickly, Fire Blood began pushing Garv backward. Try as Garv might to stop his backward movement by digging his feet into the ground, Fire Blood's formidable strength could not be deterred.

Fire Blood laughed deeply, _"Come on weakling! You're telling me that's ALL you can give?"_

Garv snarled and abruptly dropped his arms lower. The movement made Fire Blood lean forward too far—exactly what Garv wanted. With a massive upward kick he slammed his knee directly under the Second in Command's lower mandibles, throwing his head back. The big spotted Predator stumbled just as Garv leaped again and drove a solid flying kick into his gut. Fire Blood sprawled over on his back into the shallows which made his females shriek with a mix of shock and approval. I smiled at Garv's first success in the spar.

"_HA! What do you think of that you slow ass __**Hac'nikt**__!"_ Garv barked.

Fire Blood suddenly flipped onto his feet—an almost impossible looking move for such a big warrior. He hissed seeming to crack his lower mandibles back in place, _"Not bad. Enjoy that one Garv! It's the last one I'm giving to you!"_

Without much warning Fire Blood charged Garv with a loud roar. Garv leaped backward, dodging a pair of powerful back-handed swipes. My mate twisted around in his dodge, planting a couple sharp kicks into Fire Blood's side. But that's when the Second in Command made his move. Like a striking snake, he snatched Garv's leg in his hand and with a powerful jerk upward he flipped my mate end over end. Garv landed on all fours but before he could move Fire Blood delivered a kick square in his ribs, sending him off the ground and rolling.

I gasped at the blow. It looked painful. However, Garv wasn't hurt too badly since he was on his feet again growling.

Fire Blood gave me a quick look, rolling his massive shoulders, _"How'd you like __**that**__ Little Fighter? Makes you want me bad doesn't it?"_

At that remark Garv's eyes lit up like flames, _**"WHY YOU!"**_

Using his own jealous anger to fuel his body, he attacked! With blindening speed Garv's hands flew in powerful strikes against Fire Blood's head and chest. The Second in Command put up his wrist cuffs, deflecting some of the vicious blows but several got through, some leaving bloody claw marks in his flesh. Suddenly Garv went low to the ground and drove a solid kick into his opponent's knees. Fire Blood buckled only for a moment but it was all Garv needed. Throwing his whole body into the hit, Garv swung a powerful uppercut into Fire Blood's face. Dreadlocks whipping in a high arc the big Predator's head popped back, spraying a thin stream of luminescent blood in its wake. Amazingly he remained standing.

In an instant Fire Blood righted his body in another attack posture. His eyes were closed in their shadowy sockets—but only for a second. When he opened them they were glowing yellow but slowly they intensified into green—the same color as his blood. His heavy mandibles flared wide as he charged Garv head on. This time my mate didn't have time to dodge. With the force of an oncoming ship Fire Blood's thick forearm connected with Garv's neck, sending him flying backward in an out of control spin! I cried out as my mate hit the shallows, his breathing rasped. But Fire Blood didn't relent even after the vicious blow. The huge Predator arched his shoulders back, roaring deafeningly as he made a huge leap on top of Garv. Forcefully, he drove my mate into the water making him shriek in pain.

I clenched my bone and tooth necklace. The fight almost seemed to be growing more serious. For a split second I feared for Garv's life.

Quite suddenly, Garv twisted his head around, grabbed Fire Blood's foot, and twisted it painfully to the right. The big Second in Command growled, losing the stability of his stance in favor of saving his ankle. Turning on his side, Garv coiled his legs back and with a mighty thrust he struck Fire Blood's other leg, sending him falling into the water as well. The two males snarled at each other and in a scramble and spray of water they were both on their feet again.

I heard Amerra trill with arousal and most of the females' eyes seemed to be glowing. Both males were drenched, making their loincloths cling revealingly against their bodies. I found myself uttering a purr as well seeing Garv's muscular striped body glistening with water, rippling with his every move.

Garv quickly executed a fancy back flip that vaulted him into a sideways leap. Like it was nothing at all, Garv landed atop a large boulder on the edge of the _Ri'Eska_ Pool, his eyes flashing. Fire Blood stalked toward the rock through the water.

The towering spotted giant pointed at Garv, _"Garv! When I get a hold of you I'm going to—"_

Suddenly in a bright flash and a whir of metal Garv's belt snapped in two, dropping his loincloth down into the water. Fire Blood stopped—Garv rattled with surprise.

"_HEY! WHAT THE __**PAUK**__ ARE YOU DOING?! THIS WAS A NO WEAPONS SPAR!"_ Garv roared down at Fire Blood, trying to cover himself.

Fire Blood's head pulled back in confusion, _"I didn't do THAT! I…"_

Just then another flash of metal zinged around Fire Blood and his belt also dropped. He flinched, _"HEY!"_

I somehow followed the metal flash and before I knew it a shuriken was caught in Shiva's hand. The big teal spotted female slowly tucked the shuriken away in its holster.

"_**Now**__ fight."_ she commanded.

Jet'rikna smiled at her sister, _"I was imagining the same thing."_

The males looked at each other a moment and grimaced.

"_You've __**GOT**__ to be kidding!"_ Garv snarled.

"_**I'm**__ not touching him!"_ Fire Blood agreed crossing his arms.

The females warbled with disappointment.

Grinning, Fire Blood turned to all the females, _"But you're free to gaze upon me."_

The females clicked with laughter.

Then, Ebele stood up, _"Come on Garv! Show us that rod!"_

I could see a slight green tint come over Garv's forehead. He was blushing. I giggled at his color, but felt a small seed of my own protective jealousy stir within me. Garv was _MY_ mate to gaze upon!

Quickly I got up and strode out into the water toward the rock he was perched on. Fire Blood watched me intently, a mischievous grin lifting his mandibles. Seeming to strike a pose he put his arms behind his head.

"_Drink it in Little Fighter. I know you like this body."_

I laughed, avoiding ogling him so as not to egg him on. Luckily his females had started to gather around him so his attention averted off of me. I came to Garv, looking up at him on his boulder. He was half-way covering himself with his hands but seemed to loosen up as I came near.

I smiled up at him lifting his loincloth and severed belt out of the water, "Want to go somewhere?"

"_Where?"_ he asked.

"Anywhere you want. Jet'rikna was right—that WAS arousing." I purred. "I just want to give you your prize."

Garv rattled with excitement.

**Ok just some sexy fun for my fellow Fangirls. Hope you enjoyed it! (Sorry Fanboys ;) )**


End file.
